Kim Taehyung and the school nerd
by JiKook98
Summary: Taehyung is just an average student, but an easy target for bullies. Amanda is the school nerd and goody two shoes. The school jerks? None other than the boys who belong to a terrible underground band called BTS


"Dude! I think I like one of our coworkers," my best friend and sister, Bethany, half mumbled.

"Oo Bethany's got a little crush," I teased.

"Shut up Amanda. I know you like-"

I covered her mouth. I didn't need her blurting out to the public that I did in fact like one of the weirdest guys in our Senior class. You never know who could be nearby that knows the person you have a crush on, right? I mean sure I have gushed over him in public but I wasn't loud about it like she is whenever she starts to have a thing for someone. We were walking around the mall window shopping as usual because we were broke and were wanting to get away from home. We both only worked part time so the little money we did make was spent on food or little things we wanted just because they were cute. Yes, we bought things we found cute just for the hell of it. Don't judge. For those of you who are girls you understand where I'm coming from, boys keep your mouths shut, it's normal for girls to do that kind of stuff.

I guess you could say I started falling for him when I ended up stuck in detention with him for a week. Yes, the goody goody of the school ended up with detention for a week. How did I end up there? Allow me to tell you, starting from the beginning of the week leading up to my detention week.

I was headed to my first class of the day, College level math, when I over heard some boys picking on one of the "losers" of the school. He wasn't really a loser, no one really liked to be around him too much. People would say hi to him in the halls, but he'd reply with a weak smile. I walked over to the group and grabbed one by the arm right as he was about to swing at the poor kid. I admit it hurt having to put out so much effort to hold the school bully's arm back from hitting another kid.

"Oh look it's Amanda. Did you come to save him?" The leader, Yoongi, laughed.

Min Yoongi is a well built guy, very good looking, more than likely really stupid, and a fighter. Some people say that he's been in and out of jail a few times for the crap he does on the street. I don't doubt it, with how he acts in school with kids he sees as weak and the way he acts with his followers. He's a notorious class ditcher, teacher insulting, dick who's somehow managed to win over the hearts of many girl except me.

"Are you okay?" I asked the boy in the center, ignoring Yoongi's question.

He nodded slowly, and tried to yank his arms free but ended up having Namjoon and Jimin tighten their grip on him. The boys name is Kim Taehyung, a senior like me, top of the class, wanted by the top schools in the world, and a closet singer/dancer (yes I've seen him dance after hours and heard him sing and he his voice sounds like an angel and his dance moves could slay anyone he's so frickin good). I took my eyes off him for a moment after giving him a reassuring smile and looked Jimin straight in the eyes. I'll admit, his eyes did at times put me in a trance, but not today.

"Hey," I cooed as I took light steps towards Jimin, "what do you say to maybe you and I having a little fun later tonight?"

"You? The goody two shoes of the school, want to go have fun with one of the bad boys, eh?" He lightly chuckled.

"Yes, under one condition."

All at once I could feel them all shift their gazes from me down to Taehyung. He hadn't really made much noise which shocked me considering the boys holding him could punch his lights out in one swing. Then again, they were the "make one peep and we hit you" type of group. Nonetheless, they didn't scare me, well they did but not as much as they did everyone else. I say hi to each of them every time I see them in the halls in a effort to kill their horrible ways with kindness, cliché I know. At one point I got a weak "Hi, Amanda" from Jimin and Jungkook, but dickhole Yoongi gave them a glare for it and since then they haven't said hi when I pass them in the hall. Honestly deep down they're all just a bunch of marshmallows that just need someone to love them in the way they deserve to be loved.

"And what would that condition be?" Asked Yoongi.

I swallowed hard. "You let him go."

He held back a laugh. "You want us to let that little pipsqueak to go? You're, you're hilarious dear, you really are."

"I'm being serious, Min Yoongi!" I yelled.

 _Shit_.

His eyes took on a dark, cold look as quickly as his full name came out of my mouth. No one, not even the teachers, dare to call him by his full name. Why? Because it causes punches to be thrown and for the victim to be rushed to the hospital because he lands powerful hits at a rapid rate. My body shook a little when his eyes landed on me, but I stood my ground even though he was slowly coming closer to me.

"What did you say, missy?" He snarled

"I said," I glared at him, "I'm being serious, Min Yoongi!"

"You made a big mistake there, you do know that?" His lips formed a devious smile that made my skin crawl.

"I'm _not_ afraid of you guys. I don't care if saying your full names leads to you wanting to fight me. I do not fear you nearly as much as the others do. Hit me and I _will_ hit you back."

He spun on his heels before letting out a loud laugh that sounded like something out of a horror film. I admit, it did scare me a little bit, but not enough to make me step back and say a weak sorry before running off and praying he won't catch me. Taehyung had been looking up at me the entire time with some weird look in his eyes, like he was thankful that I'd stopped them but was admiring me at the same time. His eyes were a weird mix of dark brown and light brown and his smile was boxy as hell, but in a cute way.

"Okay, I'll, uh, I'll make a deal with you," he said as he looked at Jimin and Namjoon. "We'll let the maggot go if you agree to fight one of us after school every day starting today."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Geez he really does want to fight me...this could be a problem. "Alright, you have a deal. However, I will be the one to choose which one of you I fight after hours."

He let out a light chuckle at the ground before looking up at me as if to say "you made a big mistake." And in a way he was right because little did he know that I'd been watching his' and his group of idiots' fighting styles every time I heard someone say someone pissed them off and was supposed to fight them after school. So I already knew how screwed I'd be when I fought each one of them, but who's to say their styles haven't changed up a bit since the last time I watched them about two weeks ago. However, I'd gotten smart after seeing their fighting styles and asked my mom to enroll me in self defense classes as well as knife fighting classes back in the middle of my junior year shortly after seeing them knock a kid to the ground with one punch. Since then, I've always carried a knife on me for that just in case I end up needing to use it in defense. Its one of my more basic knives that I wouldn't mind losing somewhere, like $5 for a knife is nothing. On the other hand, I have my $150 custom made butterfly knife under my pillow so that I can grab it and be armed in a matter of seconds rather than having to struggle to get across the room to my hunting knife. Yeah yeah yeah, it makes zero sense for me to have my butterfly knife under my pillow and my hunting knife across the room, but I'd rather sacrifice my hunting knife over my butterfly knife.

"Ya! Min Yoongi meet me after school at the park," my eyes wondered from one jackass to the other, "there I will fight Park Jimin."

Taehyung's eyes widened at the sound of Jimin's full name. Jimin is fairly well built with a decent amount of muscle. However, he relies on tiring his opponent out before making his move on them, its smart but it's also kind of a dick move. I have shitty stamina, but I'm also pretty good at faking being exhausted in fights which counters anyone's attempt at taking me out after they've worn me out.

Jimin snickered, "alright. But I have one rule, no cheating."

"I don't cheat when it comes to fighting," I scoffed.

"Sure you don't," he jeered.

"Let the maggot go you two, he's had enough for today," commanded Yoongi, "and I will see all of you, including the maggot, after school at the park."

With that, Taehyung was let go of and they left. His eyes still had fear in them, but it wasn't for his own life. It was for mine. He learned how dangerous they become when their full names were spoken first hand. He ended up going home with a black eye, broken nose, and a lot of dark purple bruises. I wanted to go over to him that day and ask if he needed help, but didn't bcz I didn't want to be known as the girl that goes for the guys who are badly injured.

"Thank you," he half mumbled.

"I-it was nothing, r-really," I replied. Damn it, I stuttered

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, umm...be careful fighting them. I've seen them when they practice fighting and it's scary."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides I have a knife on me that I can pull out when I get close to having my lights punched out."

I flashed a smile at him before saying bye and heading to my class that I was late for. I don't know if he went to his class tho because I didn't look back at him as I ran to class. But I'm sure he watched me as I ran off with nothing but the fight running through his mind.

3 hours later*

When the final bell rang I darted out of class to find Taehyung so we could get to the park before they did so I could warm up a little bit. That's not cheating, is it? But, we of course we too slow. They were all standing in a line with evil smirks on their faces that clearly said "we're all insanely cocky right now because we've never lost a fight." Idiots. Don't they know getting cocky tends to lead to losing? Taehyung had actually wrapped an arm around mine and was squeezing it a little hard which made my cheeks go a little red. He looked cute, not gonna lie about that, but it made him look weaker than he already was. I took one final deep breath before straightening myself out and walking up to them.

"Haha, you made a mistake, missy," sneered Jimin.

"Tch, don't be getting cocky now. It'd be a shame if you were to lose to a girl. The amount of people who'd lose respect for you would be hilarious," I flatly replied.

"Bring it on, bitch."


End file.
